


Just a little friction

by Yanderesushi



Category: BnHA
Genre: FTM, M/M, Trans Kaminari Denki, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanderesushi/pseuds/Yanderesushi
Summary: Just watching sometimes goes too far
Relationships: shinkami - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213
Collections: All





	Just a little friction

Shinsou and Kaminari got intimate very quickly into their relationship. Kissing and touching, heavy breathing and tight grips, moans filled the room every other night. They haven’t fully done it yet, but Shinsou knows other ways to make Kaminari scream his name. Between using his fingers in his tight cunt or sucking on his clit. Kaminari has the most perfect pussy Shinsou had ever seen. It was so tight and wet and hugged him so perfectly. His sounds and moans were music to his ears. Shinsou won’t stop until Kaminari is shaking and squirting, begging for him to stop. Shinsou needs to make him cum before he even thinks of his own pleasure.  
But don’t get him wrong when it’s his turn, he won’t hold back from thrusting his cock into his throat. Sometimes Shinsou has to use his quirk on him to get him to relax his throat. Kaminari likes it, he likes it when Shinsou uses his quirk on him.  
Kaminari love when Shinsou pretends he’s not interested or too tired. Like now, he’s reading his book and Kaminari is begging.  
“Please, can we fool around. You’ve been studying for hours!”  
Shinsou responds with a noise. Kaminari pulled his computer chair out.  
“Toshi!” He whined, coming over and straddling his hips.  
“No. Let me finish this chapter.” Kaminari pouted, “Please.” He said jolting his hips in an attempt to shake him but only send please to his core. His face flushed at the feeling.  
Shinsou noticed this.  
“You horny baby?” He said.  
Kaminari rolled his hips again, whining. His lip trapped between his teeth as he nods.  
“Okay how bout this, you get yourself off, like this on my thigh. And maybe I’ll touch you after.”  
Kaminari made a noise of desperation but rolled his hips anyway. The thin fabric rubbing against him as he ground down on Shinsou’s muscular thigh.  
“You look so good like this.” He said closing his book.  
Kaminari felt hot, lifting his shirt up off his body. Shinsou so badly wanted to touch his perky but small, small breasts. But he couldn’t. He was only watching. He noticed how his face and shoulders started to flush. Kaminari braced himself, his hands on Shinsou’s shoulders as he rolled his hips harder. A little moan fell from his lips.  
“Oh baby, are you going to cum?” Shinsou cooed.  
“Ah..” Kaminari moaned.  
“Look at you so desperate for me, so desperate you’re humping my leg like a bitch in heat.” Shinsou’s words are going straight to his clit. He’s clinched at nothing, feeling heat pool in his stomach.  
“Toshi....” he whimpered.  
Kaminari has such perfect rhythm, Shinsou could only picture how he’d feel on his cock. How he’d look bouncing on top of him.  
“You’re so close baby I can tell!” He said, and he was right.  
Right after he said that Kaminari’s eyes crossed and his hips stuttered. His thighs clenched as he came. It wasn’t hard enough to make his lights blink but hard enough to earn a struggled moan from him. Shinsou let his hand run over his body, finally able to touch his breasts and pinch his nipples.  
“You did so good.” He said holding him to his chest and standing heading over to their bed. There was a wet patch on his briefs and on Shinsou’s jeans.  
“Let me clean you up baby.” He said taking his lifting his legs up and taking his briefs off.  
Kaminari’s pussy was wet and a little red from the friction. His slit and clit was glossy with arousal. Shinsou dove right in, licking up Kami’s mess. So sweet, just as he always is. Like honey, sticky but also sweet.  
His hands held Kaminari’s legs back as he licked his little clit. Everything about Kaminari was little and sometimes he picture him not being able to take him. It’s a fantasy.  
His fingers came up to part his lips, before dipping his fingers in his pussy. The sound Kaminari made almost made his cum in his pants. He let out the most beautiful whine.  
“You like that baby?”Shinsou said.  
To which Kami replied in another whine, bucking his hips up. Shinsou gave his pussy a hard spank.  
“Denki,”  
“Yes?”  
And just like that he was under his spell. Eyes glossed over and dazed.  
“Use your words.”  
“Yes Toshi. It feels so good, I want more.”  
Shinsou raised his eyebrows at him. He wanted more?  
“You want my cock? You think you’re ready? Don’t lie.”  
“Yes Toshi I want your cock.”  
He released him and Kaminari gasped for air the feeling like a weight was lifted off his chest. He looked to his boyfriend with nervousness.  
“You really want my cock?”  
Kaminari bit his lip and nodded. Shinsou needs to get him ready, because he definitely won’t fit if he doesn’t. Get him nice and relaxed for him. Nice and wet. Pumping his finger in again before adding a second on, sucking on his clit. It felt good, really good and Kaminari was going to cum again. His fingers tangled in his hair almost pushing his in closer. Shinsou added a 3rd finger in.  
“Toshi….”  
“Wait….” he demanded.  
Pulling his fingers out. He wanted him to cum on his cock. Not on his fingers. He wanted to feel that tiny pussy tighten around him. Fuck it was going to feel so good he couldn’t wait. Rushing to get his clothes off. Kaminari watched, rubbing slow circles on his clit waiting with pure anticipation written on his face. Watching him crawl on top of him, Kaminari lifted his legs up for Shinsou to get a better angle.  
“Ready!” He said lining himself up.  
Kaminari nodded and kissed his boyfriend, moaning at the feeling of him pushing in. He felt like he was being split open. It burned so good. He broke the kiss to gasp as Shinsou bottomed out. He’s so deep and literally wedged up against his g spot with a pressure he’s never felt before.  
Kaminari was wrapped around him so perfectly. It was better than he ever imagined. Fuck Shinsou wasn’t going to last at all, how embarrassing. Kaminari’s nails raked down his back, egging him on. And when he started thrusted, Kaminari threw his head back as let out an earth shattering moan. Fuck he felt so good.  
“Oh fuck Hitoshi!” He moaned.  
Shinsou smiled. The sound of skin slapping against each other and heavy breathing filled the room. Kaminari, eyes squeezed shut and head turned to the side lips parted as little squeaks left his mouth with every thrust. Shinsou took his and quickly rubbed his clit. That was definitely all he needed, because he was cumming with a shout. Eyes crossed against, lights flickering and squirting all over Shinsou’s pelvis wetting up the bed.  
“Good boy, Denki, you take me so well.” His praise fell on deaf ears because Kaminari is still buzzing.  
Shinsou pulled out and stroked himself only twice, cumming on Kaminari’s smooth milky stomach with a hiss.  
“Shit…” he moaned.  
When the lights in his room stopped flickering, he know Kaminari was back.  
“Baby…” he cooed.  
Kaminari gave him a seemingly drunken smile. Shinsou kisses his cheek and wiped his stomach off with the already wet sheets before tossing them on the floor.  
“You did so good baby.” He mumbled kissing his skin softly.  
“I love you.” Denki said softly.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
